Secret Chocolate
by Robotic Fox
Summary: Even the most obedient creatures want a taste of sweet rebellion every once in a while... ShitsuSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not claim Durarara! as mine.**

* * *

Shitsuo had always liked chocolate. Normally, this fact wouldn't shock anyone. Lots of people loved chocolate. It was a perfectly normal love to have. Maybe not the healthiest, but it was okay.

But people were raised in different families, and if Shitsuo's family had even heard a hint of this fact, he didn't even want to imagine how much they would hound and lecture him.

Shitsuo's family, to say the very least, were extremely strict. Obedience was the one skill Shitsuo had mastered completely. It was the law he was raised by his whole entire life. Whatever his parents said was law.

He was assigned to be a butler to Sakuraya by his family, so obviously, he had to learn how to be obedient and used to taking orders. His family had given him early experience per say. Everything in Shitsuo's life was controlled by them, timing and everything.

Shitsuo, when he went to play outside with other friends, had to come back exactly an hour later. That was his curfew. When he awoke, he had to get dressed, and eat breakfast at 8:00 and finish up around 9:30 on the dot. He then had an hour to play and do whenever he wanted for a little while before he was rushed to do whatever chores his parents or Sakuraya's parents wanted him to do. After chores were done, he had to work with Sakuraya until the boy went to bed at 9:30 pm before he had an hour to get to bed himself. If he was lucky, he could get to do one extra activity before he retired.

Punctuality was an important trait to his parents. Had he been a minute off on any of these activities, he would get the belt from his father.

He never understood his parent's obsession with timing, even now at sixteen. He got the whole idealism about getting things done in a timely manner, being as they were all servants, but… their extreme punctuality confused him. What was really the point?

But one thing he did know was that his father knew how to deal out a good whipping and punishment, so he just followed their regulations without complaint.

His parents hadn't just controlled his timing and schedules either. They controlled what he bought, how he did things, how he was to act, and more. Out of everything though, food had to be the one thing his parents controlled the most. To be fair though, his mother had been the main cause of this.

His mother was a health nut. She would study all of the nutrition facts of any box of food that dared to enter the house. Sweets and anything that could be counted in the 'fat or oily' parts of the food pyramid never got to enter the house, and if they did, they instantly were trashed or sent to family friends. Usually it was the former though. Shitsuo had never been allowed to eat them.

The way his mother acted around sweets, Shitsuo had been convinced for a while that sweets were an invention created by the Devil himself. That they were the equivalent of drugs or something like that. But even with that in idea, he had to admit, when he saw cookies and other such items at his friend's house, he felt curious to the taste. Temptation existed everywhere after all.

But remember, obedience. He would always resist, even when he wasn't being watched.

So dedicated his parent's were to keeping sweets away from his life, that they would dictate to the parents of whoever's birthday party/get together he'd been invited to not let him eat the sweets provided.

It was always embarrassing to say the least. He always felt disconnected at parties having to watch all of the other kids eat their cake, while he just sat there awkwardly denying their offers for cake and having to listen to the adults offer him substitute foods and comforts that he didn't want.

He felt so left out. So snooty.

But the most embarrassing had been when his best friend Sakuraya had found out.

He had always been able to relate with Sakuraya in a way. The raven also had strict parents who controlled his scheduling and time and dictated how his life was ran. Most kids didn't experience that in their life, so it was nice to have someone to relate too. Someone to vent to at the very least.

But even Sakuraya's parent's drew the line somewhere when it came to the leash they had around their son's neck. He was at least allowed to eat birthday cake when it was his birthday, unlike Shitsuo.

Shitsuo had remembered it happening while attending Sakuraya's ninth birthday party.

It had been a relatively small party, and very formal, despite the amount of children there. Sakuraya didn't really want a lot of guests there, seeing as he didn't have a lot of people he was friends with to begin with. Now that Shitsuo had thought about it, Sakuraya's party had consisted more of older, family friends rather than anyone Sakuraya really knew.

But if that had bothered Sakuraya, he never really showed it. He had had a big grin on his face the whole time, especially when they revealed his birthday cake.

The cake itself, was also very formal. Unlike most kid birthday parties, the cake was not decorated very colorfully. It was just a double-layered, plain, eggshell-white cake with little moldings on it.

But Sakuraya was used to it by now. He had been raised eating only those cakes his whole life after all. He didn't mind at all. 'As long as it tasted good, he didn't mind what it looked like,' Sakuraya had stated to him.

Sakuraya had just been sung, "Happy Birthday" and had blown out the candles to his elegant little cake at that point, and was anticipating for one of the adult's cut him a slice of cake.

Shitsuo had hung back a little, trying to resist the temptation of eating some of the cake by not looking at all the people eating it. It smelled so good…

Plus, if he sat back, maybe no one would comment. They would just presume he simply didn't want any cake and move on from there. He could just stand there and immerse himself in his own thoughts. He would have to be probably helping the other servants clean up out here after all.

He'd been staring at the fluorescent-green grass beneath his feet for a while, before he had felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, his eyes had widened in shock to see Sakuraya standing in front of him, giving him a small, friendly smile.

In Sakuraya's hands were two paper plates (the good china was never used for small events such as this), both filled with birthday cake. Plastic forks were stabbed in the middle of them.

Sakuraya smiled at him and offered the closest one, the other being expertly balanced in his other hand, saying, "Here Shitsuo, I brought you some of my birthday cake! You want some?"

Shitsuo was about to politely decline his friend. He could make a convincing excuse such as… he simply didn't want cake. He wasn't hungry. He didn't like vanilla cake. There were plenty. It was easy.

But before Shitsuo could give his best friend and master a reply, Sakuraya's dad approached and thumped Sakuraya rather hard in the head, catching the raven off-guard.

That was something else Sakuraya and Shitsuo could relate on. Both had very strict fathers who knew how to handle punishments rather well.

Sakuraya let out a cry of surprise had nearly stumbled at the sudden impact, only nimbly able to catch himself before he fell. The plate he had offered Shitsuo had not been so lucky though.

Sakuraya's light grip on Shitsuo's plate had been knocked clean and Shitsuo watched the cake fall with a splat to the ground. It was almost anticlimactic in a way. It didn't explode. It didn't cause much damage. It just landed messily onto the ground. White icing stained the grass, the soft interior of the cake turning into an explosion of crumbs.

Not wanting his friend to lose his slice of cake, Shitsuo had jumped up and gripped the paper plate in Sakuraya's hand tightly, preventing it from stumbling onto the ground right in time.

The minute Sakuraya had recovered his footing, his father gripped Sakuraya's hand and jerked him away. Sakuraya had enough time to toss his plate down onto the table as his father tugged him along, confusion as to what he had done glinting in his pink-eyes. Shitsuo felt his stomach clench with worry as he heard Sakuraya desperately try to tug himself free, asking his father what he had done.

Sakuraya's father, as he dragged Sakuraya away, sent a glare in Shitsuo's direction.

Shitsuo understood the glare immediately, and got down on his knees to clean up the spilt cake on the grass. Sakuraya's family would not tolerate their beaut yard becoming filthy after all.

Sakuraya's father didn't care very much for Shitsuo, that much the blonde was sure of. He didn't hate him, but he certainly didn't like his affiliation with Sakuraya all that well.

Shitsuo was originally designed to be Sakuraya's butler and to do his every whim. That was his job as butler after all. But Sakuraya proved to not be very demanding. If anything, he just viewed Shitsuo as his best friend and Shitsuo did the same. Shitsuo had became less and less of Sakuraya's butler, and more or less his playmate instead.

This fact had not made Sakuraya's father very happy at all. He still thought he was paying Shitsuo way too much to just play with Sakuraya.

Shitsuo's parent's had been the ones who'd defended him, which had surprised him. He knew Sakuraya's family was the one who brought the money to the table for them, and his parent's usually loyally followed his every word.

Shitsuo's mother had pointed out by being Sakuraya's playmate, Shitsuo was still following orders. Shitsuo also followed all the regulations and chores Sakuraya's father assigned him before he went to play with Sakuraya.

Sakuraya's father grudgingly agreed to their reasoning, but as Shitsuo had grown older, he began to notice that Sakuraya's father had been making Shitsuo do way more menial chores than before. Shitsuo wasn't complaining though. Better than being fired anyhow.

He honestly was sure that Sakuraya's father would never like him that well. The only reason he still was working as Sakuraya's butler now was probably because of the strong friendship they had built for each other. Sakuraya's father didn't want to see his son unhappy.

Trying to scrape off the creamy-white frosting off of the grass with a gloved finger (Sakuraya's father would count it as laziness if he didn't.), Shitsuo strained his hearing to listen in to the conversation between Sakuraya and his father.

Sakuraya's father had obviously meant to keep him out of ear-shot… but he miscalculated.

"Dad… why are you mad at me?" Sakuraya asked shakily. Shitsuo knew he wasn't about to cry. Sakuraya's father hadn't thumped him that hard, and Sakuraya was no crybaby.

But Shitsuo knew Sakuraya held a certain degree of fear towards his father. Sakuraya's father usually never talked to Sakuraya unless he was in trouble. His father being to busy with business meetings and other work-related things to talk to his son.

"I have been formally told by Shitsuo's parents that he was not allowed to have sweets, and I see you over there offering him some. Where are your manners, Sakuraya?" Shitsuo heard Sakuraya's father snap in a hushed tone.

"I didn't know, I swear it, Father!" Sakuraya explained hurriedly, "Shitsuo never told me!"

Shitsuo noted the stiff and awkward speech pattern Sakuraya held for his father. Sakuraya talked pretty casually, but when he was around his father or other guests, Sakuraya's speech pattern definitely raised up a notch. It sounded more like dramatized prose from a romance novel than an actual conversation to Shitsuo.

"That butler of yours never told you? You expect me to believe that? You and that butler of your waste too much time together." Sakuraya's father said sharply.

"I swear, I didn't know. I will apologize to him later." Sakuraya said, unusually solidly. Shitsuo blinked at Sakuraya's sudden boldness. Usually, Sakuraya, when it came to the subject of his parents, was very compliant to their wills. He'd never seen him stand his ground like that.

Sakuraya's father hadn't seen it coming either. The man had blinked at Sakuraya's guffaw, before taking a breath, and then gently placed a shoulder on Sakuraya's shoulder, causing the raven to flinch a little.

"You've never lied to me before." Sakuraya's father said to him, clearing his throat. "So I will believe you this time. I apologize for thumping you on the head earlier. Do apologize to Shitsuo will you though, Sakuraya."

Sakuraya nodded obediently at his father's words, face stoic. Professional almost. The professionalism Sakuraya could hold at his age was quite shocking.

Sakuraya's father smiled a little at his son and bent down, stretching his arms out for a hug. Shitsuo watched Sakuraya seem to be in comprehending-state for a moment at the action, as his father rarely gave him any kind of affections such as hugs. He eventually strewed over towards his father and gave him a hug back, the long sleeves of his hot-pink kimono draping over his father's shoulder.

The hug hadn't been natural though. It had been stiff and awkward between the two members. It looked like the kind of hug you would give a costumed-mascot. Awkward and uncomfortable. Unnatural. Stiff. It showed the rift between the both of them clearly.

Eventually, Sakuraya and his father had disbanded and Sakuraya had came to apologize, which Shitsuo had been embarrassed about, but accepted. The next day, Shitsuo had explained to Sakuraya the reasoning and Sakuraya had nodded in understanding, accepting his answer and the rest of the day, they had continued on with their normal routine.

But one day, everything had changed. Sakuraya had managed to break his perfect record of never eating anything sweet.

It had began the day Sakuraya's mother bought the bag of chocolate bars and began doing the 'Chocolate Ritual' as he deemed it. Shitsuo didn't know why she had suddenly bought them, but she did. And she always replenished the stock whenever they ran out. It was one of those assorted packs that contained all of the flavors. Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate with caramel, the like.

And they weren't the little mini chocolate bars either. No. They were the full things. It had to be expensive. But that didn't stop Sakuraya's mother from buying them.

The routine had been if Sakuraya was good (which was basically always the case) and ate all of his lunch, he would be rewarded one chocolate bar. Since Sakuraya liked them all, his mom would just choose at random and whatever flavor he got, he got to keep.

For the first few days of this ritual, Sakuraya had simply eaten his chocolate while Shitsuo waited patiently until he was done so they could get back to their normal routines.

But before Shitsuo knew it, Sakuraya had surprised him.

It had been a beautiful summer day outside. Sakuraya had recently finished his lunch and been given his chocolate bar like always. But instead of opening the pack and eating the goods inside the minute he got it like he usually did, Sakuraya had instead said, "Mother. Shitsuo and I are going outside for a little bit. Is that okay?"

Sakuraya's mother looked over from the documents she was reading on the table, and said, "Okay, dearie. Be back in an hour or two okay? And stay away from the backyard. Plus, keep your shoes on."

"Yes, mother." Sakuraya said politely with a thankful bow before he turned towards Shitsuo and beckoned him over. Shitsuo complied with him obediently. It would be nice to get out of the house for today… and he was with Sakuraya, which meant he was most definitely going to have some fun.

As they neared the door, Sakuraya put on his wooden sandals and walked out onto the front porch, his wooden shoes clacking noisily against the wooden floor of the patio.

All of the sudden, as they neared the front yard, Shitsuo watched as Sakuraya suddenly began to slip off his wooden sandals hurriedly, tossing them casually into the yard, where the grass would hide them for a while.

Shitsuo was about to ask what this was about and where they were going, but Sakuraya had silenced him by whispering lowly, "Come on… let's sneak out back and climb the cherry tree."

Shitsuo had blinked and then nodded, willingly obeying to his master's orders. That right there was the main aspect he liked about his best friend. His friend was so friendly and nice and polite. He almost seemed like a standard, dream-child for any parents. Shitsuo could say he related to those aspects.

But there was one aspect that made his best friend stand out the most was that he had a sprinkle of rebellion in him. It wasn't common, but it was there. He made things thrilling for Shitsuo, who did everything in his power to be obedient too him. Even the smallest moves felt like big adventures to him.

Shitsuo had questioned him one time if Sakuraya did it for the thrill. Sakuraya had denied it though with an airy wave of the hand. Shitsuo had given him a questioning look and Sakuraya had said with a shrug, "My parents may have a leash on me. They may have control on how I run my life and where I go… but… I feel happy to know that I still have a reign of freedom in my life. That I'm still brave enough to run out and do what I want. They don't have me completely brainwashed."

Shitsuo hadn't known what to say to that, so he'd changed his subject to baseball.

The cherry blossom tree was their main base when it came to their silent rebellion.

The tree was a small structure that grew in the backyard of Sakuraya's house. It stood alone, but proud with it's dark wood and pretty pink flowers that bloomed out of it every spring. It was small, but tough, the limbs thick and rough. Good for climbing as well. Yes, it was the perfect hang-out tree. That was… if they were allowed to come towards it.

The main problem was the location. The great cherry tree had been planted in the backyard of Sakuraya's estate, which the two children were strictly forbidden from entering unless special occasions, such as Sakuraya's birthday and such.

Roses of many different hues and other such delicate plants were placed everywhere across the garden. Each were delicately trimmed and put under the strictest care to be presented in a more formal manner. The gardeners probably faced the most stress out of all the workers. If they made too much of a mistake, they would be left scrounging around the newspaper articles in search of a new job.

The garden looked almost like an Eden. And an Eden was not to be touched.

Because of the fragility of the garden, the children of the household, whether friend or family, were not allowed in the garden. Children, after all, could be careless and unsympathetic to those smaller than them. Sakuraya's parents feared that him and Sakuraya would mindlessly trample over the flowers and bushes of the garden and ruin all of the hard work.

Sakuraya had argued to his parents about this before. He had stated that he and Shitsuo were not five-year-olds and would take extra care to not run over the precious flowers. Sakuraya had been grounded for a week for his attitude, had gotten a rather hard whip with his father's belt, and did not get allowed to go outside like he so wanted.

Shitsuo had originally thought that after all of that, Sakuraya would be discouraged to even try and go outside. But once more, Sakuraya had proved him wrong.

The next day, Sakuraya had formulated a plot on how they would infiltrate the backyard under their parent's noses.

Even now, they followed the same ritual at least once a week.

Wait for all the gardeners to leave the backyard. Make sure their parents were busy with something else, and then run towards the cherry tree. Once you reached it, you could underneath all the pink flowers there. It was a good hiding place.

Sakuraya and him had done their little escapade into the cherry tree and sat in silence for a little while, before Shitsuo finally threw him a questioning look, asking, "What is it, Sakuraya? Why are we here?"

Sakuraya was silent, seeming to not even hear Shitsuo. Shitsuo was about to ask again, but he suddenly saw Sakuraya fiddle around with the chocolate bar wrapper. Shitsuo watched helplessly as Sakuraya slipped out the greasy treasure inside. Shitsuo already recognized it. Dark chocolate.

Shitsuo felt even more confusion fill him. What was this about? Had he done something bad to Sakuraya without realizing it? What did he do to deserve this kind of torture? Sakuraya knew how tempted Shitsuo was to try some sweets. Even when he ate the chocolate in the house, he did it fast and usually with his back turned from Shitsuo. He'd appreciated the respect.

He watched as Sakuraya suddenly snapped the chocolate bar in half, and offered the other half to Shitsuo. Shitsuo's eyes widened considerably as Sakuraya said, "Here, have some."

Shitsuo sputtered for a little bit before finally managing to choke out, "Sakuraya! You know I'm not allowed to have some! My parents won't allow it. They would murder me! If they see me even look at chocolate…"

Sakuraya lifted an eyebrow and gave a sly smile, silencing Shitsuo in an instant. Sakuraya coolly whipped out, "Well… they're not here are they, Shitsuo?"

Shitsuo froze at that, sudden realization dawning on him. He of course, knew their parents weren't around to see them in this act. But he never realized how much they weren't there until Sakuraya pointed it out to him. It was almost shocking.

Sakuraya was right. Their parents didn't even know they were daring enough to go and try and climb the cherry tree. Even if they could, they couldn't see them. The pink flowers hid their bodies from sight from any curious soul who looked out the window. They made sure to have a good vantage point away from someone's vision.

He could just sneak a tiny little bite. They would never have to know. He would finally just see what all the fuss was about and resort back to never eating sweets again. That was it.

But fear and doubt mixed in with the temptation, creating a reluctant tango of emotions and birthing fresh worries in Shitsuo's mind.

"But…" Shitsuo began, looking down at his shoes and clawing at his hand nervously with his fingernails. It was a bad habit he accumulated due to slurs of nervous energy.

"Look." Sakuraya said, salmon-pink eyes serious. "If anyone comes, I will take the fall. I'm the one forcing you to do this right? I'll say I was about to push you off the tree if you didn't or something like that."

Shitsuo threw Sakuraya a skeptical look. Sakuraya threatening Shitsuo? Yeah. Their parents would totally believe that. Sakuraya was never mean to anyone.

Sakuraya looked a little flustered at his skeptical look, his face flushing, an offended look in his pink eyes. "Hey. Look. I would come up with something, okay? Just eat the chocolate. It's summer you know and it's going to melt."

Sakuraya had a point, but you can't just make someone do something that they were unsure of.

"But…" Shitsuo tried once more, trying to get Sakuraya too see his reasoning. He loved Sakuraya's rebellious nature. Admired it even. But…he didn't share that nature. He only followed it behind like a loyal lap dog sometimes. He didn't have any of that courage and spunk in him.

Plus, he was ninety percent sure even if Sakuraya could formulate a good excuse about forcing Shitsuo to eat the chocolate, he would still be punished by his parents. He wanted to vocalize this somehow to Sakuraya, but all that was coming out so far was nothing but a few incoherent stutters.

Once more Sakuraya interrupted him though. His voice was stern and sharp.

"Every kid should get to try chocolate at least once in their life, Shitsuo. If my words don't convince you, then maybe a command will. Shitsuo, as your master, I demand you to try some of this chocolate. Your parents can only get mad at me if I'm the one who made you do it."

Shitsuo's hazel-brown eyes widened at that. Sakuraya very rarely made commands, and when he did, they were usually for mocking-fun and easy tasks. Sakuraya very rarely seriously commanded something out of him. Sakuraya's father was the one Shitsuo was usually expecting to take commands from.

But being the loyal butler, he had to follow his masters orders. That was the law of obedience after all. He nodded reluctantly, and said, "Yes, master Sakuraya."

He shakily took the other half of dark chocolate, which surprisingly hadn't melted in the summer heat, studying it for a few moments. He held it off a distance from him, as if he was holding a baby garter snake he was afraid would suddenly snap and chomp on his nose.

He felt foolish for being so nervous around a food item. His heart was pounding and he felt like his hands were going to sweat. This was ridiculous…

But then again, when you had a mother who demonized sweets if they were even mentioned, you would've thought he would be poisoned the minute he took a bite out of the treat.

As if sensing his reluctance, Sakuraya tossed his half of the dark chocolate bar in his mouth, chewing it too show that it was alright.

"I promise you Shitsuo that it is not poisoned."

Seeing that, Shitsuo saw Sakuraya's gaze turn towards him, giving him a new sense of bravery. He stared at the piece of chocolate in his hand for a few more seconds with a grimace, before he finally popped it into his mouth.

It tasted like Heaven touched his tongue.

The taste was bitter, but sweet, clouding his mouth with a pleasant sensation. How could something be so sweet? He remembered reading somewhere that milk chocolate was even sweeter. He didn't know how good that would taste on his tongue.

He found his tongue scraping against his teeth and mouth, melting the chocolate in his mouth to get the sensation out. The flavor of the chocolate seemed to mix perfectly with his mouth, invoking pleasure. He chewed and licked until, before he knew it, the chocolate was gone. He instantly wanted more. He needed more.

What had he been missing out on all of this time?

He noticed Sakuraya had been looking at him expectantly, watching his reaction patiently. The raven's face was stoic, his slender feet kicking slightly as they dangled over the edge of the branch he was sitting comfortably on. But even with through the expressionless façade, Shitsuo could see all the aching curiosity in Sakuraya's body language. Sakuraya was very inquisitive, but modest.

"What'd you think?" Sakuraya finally asked quietly, curiosity getting the best of him.

Shitsuo beamed up at him and said, "It was one of the best things I've ever tasted in my life."

The grin Sakuraya had given him was enough to make his whole day.

Fast forward in time, they were both sixteen now… and the splitting of Sakuraya's candy bar had become a daily ritual and staple of their friendship.

Everyday after Sakuraya finished his lunch and earned his candy bar, they would go somewhere secret and Sakuraya would once again, split the candy bar in half and give one of the halves to Shitsuo. Sometimes, when he would feel extra generous, he would actually give him the entire thing.

Shitsuo enjoyed the ritual. Since it started, he'd gotten to enjoy many of the different flavors of chocolate. To this day, dark chocolate was still his favorite, as it had been the first one he ever tried. The first one he ever enjoyed. Sakuraya blatantly disagreed with him though, enjoying the much rich and sweeter white chocolate the best.

Shitsuo felt so much happier when he bit into the sweets against his parent's back. This was unusual as usually, if he did something misguided under their parent's noses, Shitsuo would feel guilty for a few days. But ever since the ritual started, he had never felt a glimmer of guilt for his actions.

Maybe it was because not only was he was finally getting to enjoy the sweet sensation of chocolate in his life. But it might also be because within every bite of chocolate he took, there was the sweet taste of rebellion in his bites. A sign of his bravery.

His whole life had been built upon the fragile code of obedience. That was the way of the butler. He was like a bird in a cage, unable to be free and only allowed to sing when he was commanded too. He was like a remote controlled car. Stationary until someone made him move the direction they wanted him too.

But now… with this… it was like he was able to sneak out of his cage every once in a while and spread his wings of rebellion out. Just one simple act of disobedience made him feel like he had just a lick of control in his life. A tiny sliver of his own decisions somewhere in the mix, instead of what his parents decided for him. Add a little of natural teenage rebellion in the mix, and you found a happy Shitsuo.

They were hanging in Sakuraya's bedroom this time. The maids and all of the other workers who fussed over Sakuraya were absent from his room and luckily, they weren't coming back for a little while.

Special guests were coming over today, so the maids were more focused on cleaning the other wares and rooms in the house as Sakuraya's was already clean and would stay that way. Sakuraya couldn't stand things being out of order in his room. Couldn't stand things being messy.

That left them plenty of time alone together.

Sakuraya pulled out the candy bar smoothly, opening the packet. Shitsuo waited patiently, but smiled as he saw that it was dark chocolate today. Good.

As Sakuraya pulled the candy bar out of the wrapper smoothly with smooth, pallid fingers. The care he put into opening the wrapper was so delicate and fragile, that Shitsuo couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

He was rather strong for his age and anything he tried to delicately open would be ripped in half within the first second. Eventually, he'd given up and just tore through things.

"You can have the whole thing this time, Shitsuo." Sakuraya said casually, wrinkling his nose a little, "I'm not in the mood for dark chocolate today."

Shitsuo didn't even bother concealing his excitement. Pumping a fist childishly, he was about to thank Sakuraya and enjoy his meal, but Sakuraya held up one finger in a 'hold on' motion and added something. "On one condition."

Shitsuo gazed up at Sakuraya curiously. Condition? What was this? Was he going to have to do some jumping jacks or shit?

Sakuraya suddenly smirked at him deviously like a cat, making Shitsuo's heart thrum instantaneously. What the hell was happening? He'd never seen such a smug grin on Sakuraya's face before.

"You got to get it yourself."

Shitsuo was about to utter his confusion, when suddenly, he watched Sakuraya put the end of the dark chocolate candy bar in his mouth delicately, careful to not bite down on the thing. He was simply holding it.

Shitsuo nearly fainted from shock, a blush creeping on his face. Heat suddenly filled his entire body at Sakuraya's lewd actions. He had not expected this. His eyes darted to the floor due to the embarrassment, some locked away feelings suddenly spilling out.

He had had romantic feelings for Sakuraya before. In fact, he'd harbored them for a while, but he had just decided to let it be a one-sided crush, not knowing if Sakuraya would feel the same way. He also didn't know how his parents, or, even worse, Sakuraya's parents would react to his feelings towards the kimono-clad raven would go over.

His descision had hurt. He had been depressed about it for a while… but eventually decided to move on. They weren't meant to be. He had just accepted that he should be satisfied with only being Sakuraya's butler and friend. He could be happy with that, he had decided over time.

But now…

Sakuraya was lying casually across his bed, pink eyes looking up at him expectantly. The chocolate was still in his mouth, but Shitsuo could see the unusually cocky smirk on the raven's face. Shitsuo blinked at that, confusion overwhelming him.

"What are you waiting for?" Sakuraya said through the mouthful of chocolate. How the chocolate hadn't melted or snapped when he spoke was beyond Shitsuo, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment.

He felt like he was in some kind of surreal dream. Yeah. That was all of this was. Some kind of fantasy he had came up with. He was going to snap back into reality and…

Sakuraya took the chocolate out his mouth, irritation and impatience for once trickling into his fuchsia-pink eyes as he looked over Shitsuo. He sighed and said, "You didn't make it very hard to figure out, Shitsuo, y'know? Your crush on me, I mean."

Shitsuo felt like he was going to keel over and vomit with how hard his stomach had just clenched. How obvious had he made it? Shitsuo had done everything in his power to try and keep it a secret. Where had he gone wrong? When had Sakuraya figured it out? Did he expose it somehow?

His expression must've contained all of the horror he had felt as Sakuraya said, "Izaya taught me how to read people better when he came over three months ago.."

Izaya Orihara. It was him?!

The raven, who looked way too much like Sakuraya for Shitsuo's comfort, had come over to visit for a week, his whole family tagging along. Izaya's parents also held important positions after all, and would often mingle with Sakuraya's family about business agreements and such.

Shitsuo had instantly been wary. He had heard from a transfer student from Ikebukuro how infamous Izaya's reputation was to most people, but Sakuraya had assured him that Izaya was a friend of his and he wanted him to get along with him.

Shitsuo had reluctantly agreed to the orders. After all, it was only a business meeting. He would have to deal with Izaya and apparently his sisters for a couple of hours or so and then they would leave and everything would go back to normal.

It must've been a pretty important meeting though as Izaya's whole entire family had to spend the week at the house.

The time had been miserable for Shitsuo to say the very least.

Well, the week hadn't been horribly necessarily due to Izaya in all fairness. More his sister's, Mairu and Kururi. Having to treat them like young masters under Sakuraya's fathers orders, Shitsuo found himself subjected to countless tea parties under their rule, which wouldn't of been so bad… if they also didn't take advantage of the fact that he was a butler.

But they had gone above and beyond making him just do simple butler work. No, they were full-out slave drivers.

Shitsuo remembered at the beginning finding them adorable-looking and then by the end of the week, seeing them as nothing more than vicious, troll-goblins. Appearances can be deceiving, he learned that week.

Sakuraya and Izaya, as it turned out, worked pretty well as friends and Sakuraya had no qualms with chatting with the kid. Shitsuo personally didn't trust Izaya as far as he could throw him.

What with his reputation and him being related to those little monsters and all.

The kid, although generally polite and undemanding, seemed to know to much information for his own good.

When Izaya would make full eye-contact with him in passing, Shitsuo felt like the vermillion eyes of the boy were practically reading his every thought. It was…disconcerting to say the least.

Apparently, he had the right too.

Sakuraya placed the end of the chocolate bar in his teeth again and mumbled out, "Now's your chance. Now's my chance as well." Sakuraya grinned a cat-like grin again at that part.

Shitsuo never felt more overwhelmed in his life.

Shitsuo found himself glancing back at the door, despite himself. He didn't know whether or not he wanted one of the maids to come in and save him or not. He didn't want to know what would happen if they walked in on them if they pulled the stunt that Sakuraya was wanting him to perform.

"Don't be scared, Shitsuo," Sakuraya purred all of a sudden, making goosebumps rise up Shitsuo's arm. Shitsuo felt a chill shoot down his spine, making him shiver violently.

Sakuraya's cat-like grin increased two-fold at the sudden weakness Shitsuo had just exposed to him and immediately sat up from his position from the bed. Elegantly, getting off, he strode over towards Shitsuo, coming almost uncomfortably close.

Shitsuo felt his body grow uncomfortably stiff as he tried to remain still. He felt Sakuraya suddenly wrap his arms over his shoulders, pulling him close until their chests were touching, their noses almost being able to brush one another. Shitsuo could see every one of Sakuraya's pores from this distance. He could see the chocolate begin to melt in Sakuraya's mouth a little.

Their breaths mingled with one another deliciously. Sakuraya's wafting with chocolate while Shitsuo's was simply warm. It was almost comfortable. Sweet.

The distance was making Shitsuo feel hazy, his mind blank. He felt his arms wrap around Sakuraya's tiny waist, pulling them closer together, if that was possible.

Doubt crawled in his head once more. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to risk the fragile friendship Sakuraya and he had in an attempt for a romance? What if things, for some reason, didn't work out? The perfect romances didn't always happen just because the two of you were friends after all. Shitsuo wasn't even sure their parents would approve of any romantic attraction the two shared for each other.

But…despite the worries that were there… it was worth a try right?

It was time to take a risk, Shitsuo thought. Just like when he snuck out in the backyard with Sakuraya to climb the cherry tree. Just like when he bit into the chocolate that Sakuraya gave him. Just like when they snuck into the woods when they had been specifically ordered not to run through when they were ten. Just like when they had snuck a sip of the vodka in the cabinet and then had instantly spat it out together, the bitter and fiery taste of it overwhelming. This was no different.

Just a tiny lick of rebellion. Everyone needed it occasionally. Even the most of complacent of pets.

He felt Sakuraya's slender fingers draw lazy circles around his back, elegantly and faint, but enough to let the sensation linger there. Shitsuo felt his hands crawl even more near the end of Sakuraya's hips, his fingers a little more grabby. He felt the skin of the raven through the silky fabric of Sakuraya's pink kimono, his fingers squeezing the raven's ass a little.

Sakuraya had nearly squeaked in surprise at that little move. But he held it back, trying to cover it up with a shaky smirk. But Shitsuo had caught it. He caught the hitch in the little raven's throat, having to bite the chocolate bar a little in order not to drop it on the floor. He saw the red-tinted rings of a blush starting to line across the raven's pale flesh. It stretched across his cheeks and tinted his nose.

But the cocky smirk was still there. The raven's carnation-pink eyes were half-lidded, flirtatious.

Suddenly, the raven said huskily through the candy bar, somehow managing not to drop the candy, "What do you say, Shitsuo? You want to take a risk?"

That was it.

Shitsuo grabbed the other end of the weakened chocolate bar, biting it slowly down, feeling the chocolate melt on his tongue, coating it. The taste was so sweet. So addicting. So tantalizing. Shitsuo wanted more. He wanted to get to the very end.

Sakuraya patiently waited at the end of the chocolate bar, watching Shitsuo attentively. Shitsuo, as he bit on, supporting the melting chocolate bar bridge in between their mouths, stared back, hazel eyes studying the raven's with an intentness. Their gazes never broke. They were trying to read each other. Trying to see the other's thoughts. Their feelings.

As Shitsuo was starting to get closer to the end of the bar, he raised one of his hands up, tracing Sakuraya's back, causing the raven to shiver before he finally grasped and tangled his fingers within the ebony locks of Sakuraya's thin hair, tugging a little roughly.

Shitsuo had felt his stomach clench a little. That move had been a little brave of him. Maybe a little too brave. His grip was iron-strong… and perhaps it was too strong for the raven. Despite how brave and mischievous the little raven was… he felt fragile. Looked it too.

He had soft features and a slim, and lanky body. Even now, Shitsuo could feel part of Sakuraya's hip bone near his hand as the raven moved languidly against his body. Was that move to strong for the raven? Was it too much? Did he just mess something up?

But he suddenly felt the raven groan deliciously in pleasure, his knees suddenly turning into jelly beneath him. Shitsuo felt his drive suddenly become stronger, pushing the rest of the way through until finally, his lips melded with Sakuraya's soft lips, tongue instantly slipping into the raven's open cavern.

It must've been almost too much for Sakuraya's small frame. His legs nearly gave out from under him, nearly breaking the kiss, but Shitsuo managed to save him in time.

Shitsuo tightened his grip around the raven's hair, keeping him up, the other hand managing to catch Sakuraya's other leg awkwardly, barely on time.

Sakuraya had also saved himself, tightening the arms he had around Shitsuo's neck just in time, but his body still trembled weakly.

Shitsuo smirked against the kiss, their tongues still wrestling with one another for dominance, even as this was happening. Sakuraya eventually gave into Shitsuo, much to Shitsuo's everlasting pleasure.

Chocolate filled their mouths, adding to the sweetness of the kiss. Shitsuo and Sakuraya found themselves both tracing each other's cheeks and teeth, trying to get the sensation off. Even Sakuraya, with his half-hatred for the bitter taste of dark chocolate, had to admit. It added a lot to the kiss.

Shitsuo's hand released Sakuraya's hair and traveled down to the other knee. Sakuraya seemed confused at the action, but suddenly hoisted Sakuraya upwards by his legs, and instinctively, Sakuraya knew what to do.

Wrapping his slender legs around Shitsuo's waist, Sakuraya deepened the kiss by grazing his teeth around Shitsuo's lips. Shitsuo growled a little, seeing the raven was trying to fight back for dominance in the kiss, and quickly put an end to it, grabbing the raven's delicate lips with his own teeth, pulling lightly.

This elicited tiny squeaks and groans of pleasure out of the tiny raven, his body trembling, his grip on Shitsuo's body growing tighter. Shitsuo felt his smirk widen at that. He enjoyed the power and control he had. He never got any of that either.

But everyone needs to breathe eventually and Shitsuo and Sakuraya eventually removed their lips from the others, instead deciding to press their foreheads against one another as they tried to recollect their breath.

Flushes were on both of their faces, eyelids half-lidded with pleasure and exhaustion. Sakuraya eventually let go of the grip, and let his feet gently touch the floor, part of his forehead still resting on Shitsuo's forehead. Once he landed gracefully, he tilted his head upwards, allowing Shitsuo to get a good look at his neck. He quickly took advantage of the offering given to him and rested his head into the crook of Sakuraya's neck.

They rested in comfortable silence for a while, Shitsuo eventually getting to nibbling the raven's neck a little bit, when suddenly, Sakuraya began to chuckle lightly. Shitsuo could feel the vibrations from where he was at and lifted his head questioningly towards the raven.

"That was fun, I do say." Sakuraya said with a small, satisfied smile. Shitsuo found himself smiling back and ruffled Sakuraya's hair playfully.

"Lucky we didn't get caught." Shitsuo said. "There would be a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

Sakuraya chuckled again and said, "Yeah. Especially since all you had to do technically was pull the chocolate out of my mouth with your hand."

Shitsuo's eyes widened in surprise as he sputtered out, "Wait… what?"

"Confession time, I guess." Sakuraya said with a beaming grin, holding both hands up in a caught gesture, "Izaya never told me anything. This was all just guesswork. It was a good excuse though wasn't it? You totally bought it."

Shitsuo stood in stunned silence.

"I'm just glad you felt the same way, Shitsuo." Sakuraya said sweetly, smile still on his face.

"Sakuraya…"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you didn't pick up a trick or two from Izaya? Trickery doesn't seem like a thing you would resort too. Or have you always been like that?" Shitsuo asked.

"That my friend, will remain a secret."

* * *

**A/N: Ah. This is my longest project ever. Yeah. I wanted to give these two a story because there is not many fics about them, which saddens me. So I wrote my own crappy fanfiction about them. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Critique is wanted.**


End file.
